Best Pillow Ever
by Shiri Mizuki
Summary: This is another 20 Min. in heaven but with a OC and Shikamaru. Not too good at summary but you'll get the story I know it.


**Hey there! Shiri here! okay here's the skinny, I do not own Naruto (or Shikamaru for that matter) but Stephanra is my creation. **

**I hope you enjoy (I'm still unsure about my writting so please review, it would help, but no flames please)**

* * *

><p><em>Finally! Home at last! <em>Stephanra thought as the great gates of Konoha came into her sight. She had just been on a very long and exhausting mission, and the only thing she wanted to do at the moment was take a very long nap. Passing the great gates Stephanra headed straight home, the last thing she wanted to do is get a reunion with one of her friends. Not that she didn't want to, she just needed the sleep.

As Stephanra closed her apartment door she sighed happily. _Made it._ On the way to her bedroom Stephanra undressed down to her underwear and fell straight onto her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. Everything was silent in the apartment, only the sound of Stephanra's breathing disturbed the silence….until. "STEPHANRA! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. SO COME OUT!" Sakura's voice rang through the apartment, followed by a constant pounding on wood. With a whine Stephanra forced herself up and trudged over to the door. With a sleepy yet annoyed looked she opened the door and growled "What?"

Sakura eyed her up and down as Stephanra stood there in her underwear before she said, "God, Stephanra, when did you get those boobs? I never noticed under your ninja vest." Stephanra rolled her eyes as she palmed her face. "For a while. So what do you want?" "Oh, yes," Sakura said like she just remembered why she was actually was there, "I'm throwing a party this evening and I want you to come" "Come on Sakura, I just got home from a mission and I need some sleep" Stephanra begged, in no mood to go to any party. "Come or I'll make you myself." She answered in a dangerous voice then she changed her mood back to happy and skipped off.

````````````````````Later

Stephanra looked at herself in the mirror besides the sleepy expression; she was satisfied with what she looked like. Her shoulder length black hair was slightly messed up, actually because she was too lazy to do anything to it after sleeping. Stephanra's outfit was simple yet sexy with her tight ripped black jeans together with a short-sleeved fishnet shirt and a short black tank top, which went down to just below her navel proudly showing her bellybutton-ring underneath the fabric. Most people thought of Stephanra as the sweet innocent girl, but just because they only met her on the missions. In Konoha she was a completely different person, serious and focused on her work, no time for being sexy or playful.

Stephanra pulled on her favorite red pumps and left, when she was forced to a party she had to at least look good. A short time later Stephanra stood in front on Sakura's house, waiting to be let in, which happened only a few seconds later. "Stephanra, you came" Sakura squealed, then she in a low voice,  
>"Wise decision, oh, and by the way, you look hot." With a last slightly jealous look at her chest. She turned around and dragged Stephanra into her living room.<p>

As she walked through the crowd in hope to maybe find a silent spot for a nap a male voice called from behind. "Hey there sexy, looking for me?" Stephanra would know that voice anywhere. Kiba, one of her best friends. He was constantly flirting with her but she never dared to return it with the same amount, having her eyes already on another guy. "Why should I search for you? If I need a dog, I'll go for Akamaru." She replied jokingly with a huge grin on her face. "Aw, don't be so mean" Kiba replied with a childish whine, "You know you want me." But before Stephanra could answer she was interrupted by something else. "Okay guys we're playing 20 minutes in heaven. Now every boy put something in the bowl." Sakura shouted over the music, holding an empty bowl over her head. There were some groans along with some cheers through the crowd as she walked around the room collecting random objects from all the guys. While she was looking for her first victim Kiba was getting a little too close for comfort for Stephanra and laid his arm over her shoulder, puller her even closer to him. Wanting to get away from him Stephanra volunteered to go first, earning a low chuckle from Kiba. "Eager aren't we?" She didn't answer this and just walked towards Sakura to diver her hand into the bowl held above her head. Rummaging around trying to find something that wouldn't belong to Kiba. Her fingertips hit something soft. Curiosity got the better of her as she pulled out the object. A piece of a blanket came into her view as she pulled her hand back. _Great who could this belong to?_ Stephanra thought to herself. "Some blanket!" She called out as she held it over heard head, but there was no answer for a while, until eventually a figure was pushed out from the crowd to where she was standing.

It was Shikamaru and he looked just as tired as Stephanra. Alone his presence caused her cheeks to heat up and butterflies erupt in her stomach. Yes, Stephanra was in love with the laziest ninja in the village, maybe the whole world. "Let's go" he said grumpily, followed by his infamous line of "What a drag." Stephanra followed him into the closet and knew nothing was going to happen in there; on the other hand she was rather glad seeing this as the perfect opportunity to get a nap. Inside the dark room Stephanra found herself a nice corner and made herself comfortable on the floor. She didn't know where Shikamaru was at the moment but from the silence she figured he was already asleep. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against the wall but it wasn't long until she started to shiver, it was cold in this small closet. She wrapped her arms tightly around her body and curled up into a ball trying to save her own warmth. "Stephanra?" She suddenly heard Shikamaru ask somewhere in the darkness. "Yeah?" "Come over here" he told her in a soft voice, too irresistible to refuse, there was just one problem. "Okay, but where is here?" She asked looking helplessly into the darkness. "Just a few meters to your right" Came his answer and slowly she got up and crawled in this said direction. As Stephanra's hand hit a warm body, she stopped and pulled it back slightly embarrassed. "Alright, I'm here" She told him, though he definitely knew this already. "What is it?" Shikamaru didn't answer; instead he grabbed her and pulled her down beside him. "I know you're cold and tired, so sleep here" she didn't resist, why would she? Instead she snuggled closer to his inviting chest and to her surprise Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her body, placing his hand along her spine and on the back of her neck. She immediately felt warmer and soon fell asleep against Shikamaru's chest.

Shikamaru's P.O.V!

Stephanra had fallen asleep by his side and it felt so good to have her that close. Resting his head next to hers, he fell asleep himself. Minutes later the door opened and light filled the room sweeping over the sleeping ninja. "I KNEW IT!" He heard Sakura screech and woke him up with a silent growl. As he looked down at Stephanra she was still asleep. He carefully untangled himself from her and lifted her up bridal style, all the time ignoring Sakura's rambling on about how he didn't do anything. "Wake Stephanra up" She commanded "She can't miss the whole party." "Oh come on Sakura. Leave her alone, she had a hard mission and needs to sleep." He told her, still holding a sleeping Stephanra. Sakura thought this over before she finally gave in. "Alright! Bring her into the guest bedroom." After she had told Shikamaru where the room was, he carried her off to this said room and laid her down on the surprisingly big bed. He closed the door and laid down beside Stephanra, eyeing her up and down. He had always imagined the woman in his life to be average. Not ugly, but not drop dead gorgeous either. She could cook and take care of the children, just a normal girl. But now he had fallen in love with Stephanra, and she was so much more than average. She was smart, kind hearted, an amazing ninja, and beyond beautiful, but not just from the inside also the outside, which he could see now more than ever. _Why does she always wear the vest? She has such an amazing body. _He thought to himself as he let his eyes travel up and down her body. Her waist curved from her chest into her hips and –in that moment she turned in her sleep, so her back was to him- _a hot ass. _He knew she was the right woman for him but he had to act quickly, since it was quite clear that Kiba has an eye on her as well, and he mostly gets what he wants. _Now or never. _He thought as he rolled Stephanra onto her back and crawled over her. Slowly bending down, he placed his lips on her neck and started to nibble light on her smooth skin.

Stephanra's P.O.V!

She woke up to a hot sensation on her neck. Slowly opening her eyes she realized she wasn't in the closet anymore. At that moment she realized as well that Shikamaru was kneeling above her, his lips against her neck. Though she didn't know what was going on, she didn't really mind, since it was him and it felt so amazing. "Shikamaru" She moaned out and his grinning face came into view, hovering just a few centimeters from her face. "What is it my dear?" He asked with a mischief grin on his face. "What are you doing?" She asked and his grin got even wider as he answered, "Trying to wake you up." "Why?" "To do this." And with that his lips crashed down on hers, catching her off guard. Her eyes went wide in surprise but soon they closed as she started to kiss back. Still a bit unsure, she let her hands travel up his arms, which were on both sides of her head until they were resting on his shoulders. Stephanra was enjoying this, Shikamaru's lips against her own and his body so close, but there was this one question nagging on her mind. Pulling away from the kiss she asked breathlessly. "Why?" "Why what?" Shikamaru replied as he let his lips glide down the side of her neck. "Why are you doing this?" Coming back up, Shikamaru looked deep into her eyes and said the most beautiful words. "Because I love you" A happy smile appeared on her face as she answered, "I love you too!" "Really?" he asked, his eyes filled with love and hope. "What about Kiba?" "What would I do with a dog, when I can have the laziest genius instead?"

There weren't any more words needed, Shikamaru dived down and kissed her with so much passion it would have knocked her over if she were standing. She wrapped one of her legs around Shikamaru's waist to pull him completely down on her, moaning as his body met with hers. Shikamaru used this little chance to quickly dart his tongues past her parted lips, meeting hers in a heated battle. Not in the mood to fight, she let him win and allowed him to roam her mouth freely. Stephanra sneakily moved her hand to Shikamaru's tied up hair and quickly undid it, letting his hair fall freely around his skull. When he knew her mouth like the back of his hand, he broke away from her but went straight down to her neck, seeming to not need air. While she took a few deep breaths, she felt his lips trailing over her skin, sucking on it here and there. As he hit a certain spot, it sent a surge of pleasure through her body and a moan was ripped through her throat. Shikamaru immediately caught on and began to suck on that spot, scrapping his teeth over it ever so often.

Right when she moaned again the door swung open and she heard Kiba say, "Alright I'll look if those two are still asleep." He stepped into the room and froze as he saw Shikamaru and Stephanra in their current position. They broke away from each other and stared at Kiba, who starred back eyes wide open. He eventually snapped out of his daze, and then he turned around and quickly left the room closing the door behind him. She didn't know why but somehow she just had to laugh at that scene and Shikamaru followed soon. He rolled off of her and pulled her against his chest, saying "I guess we don't have to tell the others about us anymore." "Seems like it" she agreed, still with a huge grin on her face.

Stephanra snuggled deeply into Shikamaru's body, listening to his calming heart beat. "How about a little nap?" She asked her pillow as she slowly felt sleep taking over again. "Sure." He agreed with a low chuckle, then he pulled her closer and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Another one posted finally!<strong>

**Sorry it took so very long but here it is :D**

**~What are you afraid of?~** Shiri Mizuki


End file.
